Confessions
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Mover!Rich and Nina are getting really close. Too close for Mover!Smitty's comfort. MoverLove upahead! THIS IS SLASH, DONT LIKE DONT READ.


_**Confessions**_

**DISCLAIMER: Sureeeeeee, this is reall.... Just ask my Fire-Breathing, Rainbow-Coloured Unicorn :) **

**WARNINGS: This is YAOI! As in MALEXMALE! Sooo, If you dont like it,. Then don't flame it. Just click the little Arrow in the Corner there. :) **

**NOW ONWARDS TO THE FICCCCCC**

It had been a hard day solving ideaemergenicies. A girl had forgotten how to get home. So, they had to find her Mom. Nina had been there, obviously, she had been spending more and more time with the movers. Especially Mover Rich.

Smitty had been, to say the least, pissed. They were best friends, Brothers, and if something had been going on between Rich and Nina, Smitty would be the first to know. He knew what he'd have to do.

Later, In their shared appartment, Rich was bringing in their two beers.

"Good day today there, Smitty" He said handing the man a beer. Smitty merely grunted in reply. "Hey, Smitty... What's up with you? You're not being very... I dunno... Talkative?" Rich said, going to sit down next to him on the couch.

"mmm... Hey... Rich, Can I ask you something?" Smitty asked, Rich Nodded. "Kay, well... Is there something going on between you and Nina? Becuase, You seem to be very close..." Rich looked at Smitty in disbelief.

"Uh... What? Why would you even care? It's not like you like her and besides... It's none of your business..." Rich replied, defensivly. Smitty looked down, suddenly ashamed of what he had just asked.

"No, Your right, I don't like her, and it is none of my business... But... I just thought that as we were best friends and that you would tell me if something was going on between you two..." Smitty said, still facing downwards, but looking at Rich from under the brim of his hat.

"Smitty... Dude... You are my best friend... I would of told you if there was... and do you mean it... Do you actually not like her?" Rich asked.

"Well... She's my friend, Sure. But, I don't like her in the way I like you... Which is, by the way, a lot" Smitty sighed. Rich looked at him.

"Uh..." He chuckled. "Well what do you mean by that?" Rich asked, taking a sip of his previously neglected beer.

"Well... Uhm... You see Rich... I Don't... I... Don't..." He stuttered.

"You Don't... Come on Smitty... Spit it out"

"I don't like girls... I like guys... I'm gay Rich... and I like you" Smitty said, taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Oh, well... Smitty... I don't know what... You sure about that?" Rich asked.

"I'm sure. I know i shouldn't of said it. But... I can't help it... I-I think i've fallen for you" Smitty blushed. Not wanting to meet Rich's gaze. Rich lauighed.

"You're serious?" he asked. Smitty nodded.

"You hate me now don't you?" He asked.

"No.. Smitty... I could never hate you" Rich said, softly. He grabbed Smitty's chin and lifted it so he could look into his eyes. "I don't hate you, becuase I feel the same way"He said planting a soft kiss on the other mans lips.

"You... You do?!" he asked. Rich nodded. Smitty visably relaxed. "thank god." Smitty kissed Rich and put months worth of emotion into it. It started getting more and more passionate.

"Smitty?" Rich Panted

"Yes Rich?" Smitty mumbled against Rich's neck. Placing soft kisses along it.

Bedroom... Now!" Smitty laughed and pulled Rich into the direction of the Bedroom.

**XXXTHENEXTDAYXXX**

"Hey Rich" Nina said, as she walked into the thinktank.

"Hey Nina, How are you today?" He asked, politly.

"I'm fine, thankyou" She said "Hey Smitty" She gave a quaint wave when she saw the other mover.

"Hey Nina, Hey Rich. Say... Where are Scott and Dave" He asked, noticing the other movers weren't there.

"They're in the 'bed' room" Rich said, raising his eyebrow suggestivly.

"Oh, Why?" Smitty asked.

"Clearly doing what we were doing last night" Rich said. Smitty blushed and went to sit on Rich's lap. He planted a sloppy kiss on Rich's lips.

"Hey, Nina... D'ya reckon you could come back in a few hours?" Rich asked as Smitty planted kisses along his jawline.

"Uhh... Kay" Nina bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. "Well... that was unexpected"

**A.N. Welll... That was the biggest peice of shit, I have ever written. OH WELL. This was written when I had some free hours at college. It took me 3 hours to write. PURELY becuase I was writing a collab with my ICaughtMyself. Oh well... :) Review? I'll give you Mover!Cookies! **

**Also, Random Fact; I wrote this in my Underwear.  
**

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
